


That obligatory mistletoe fic

by aerobesk



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, nerris and nikki are scheming little matchmakers, the christmas episode had me hyped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: Preston couldn’t believe it. It was pretty obvious that Nikki and Nerris had set this up. He tried to mouth ‘This isn’t funny’ at her, but wasn’t sure if it had gone through.





	That obligatory mistletoe fic

**Author's Note:**

> The christmas episode had me hyped enough to come out of hiatus. First fic in a while, please be nice, im getting my groove back

“Nikki!” Max yelled, chasing her out of the tent. His sneakers weren’t doing much to protect his feet from the snow, and his T-shirt was thin against the bitter air outside. He would’ve been wearing his jacket if it hadn’t been in Nikki‘s hand as she ran away cackling. Max snarled before charging after her. She turned quickly, making a beeline for the mess hall with Max hard on her heels.

\--  
“Hey Preston,” Nerris said. “Could you go see if Harrison is up yet?”

Preston rolled his eyes. The mess hall was almost empty, most of the other kids not awake yet, as it was still fairly early for a saturday. He wasn’t sure why Nerris had dragged him there at such an unreasonable time considering the only other person there was Neil.

“Why didn’t you get him first?”

“Because, I figured that he would set me on fire if I woke him up. He should be fine now though.”

“Why don’t you go get him?”

“Duh. Because I’m still eating.”

Preston looked down at his empty tray and sighed before standing up. He was almost to the door when he heard the sound of Nikki’s laughter, pausing as it grew closer. Just barely managing to step out of the way, he watched her come barreling through the door, not noticing the flash of blue in her hand. Thinking it was safe he took another step forward. His foot was just over the threshold when Max came careening into him.  
The two tumbled to the ground, Max landing harshly on Preston’s stomach. They both groaned, Max struggling to push himself off of Preston before resting on his knees. The theater camper sat up, turning red as he realized what had just happened. Of course it just had to be Max who would run into him. 

Max stood, not bothering to help Preston to his feet. He glared at Nikki, who was standing in the middle of the room laughing. 

“It’s not gonna be funny when I strangle you with that sweater!” Max growled. Neil, who was sat on the bench next to her, started snickering. 

“That’s not what she’s laughing at Max,” he said. Max was starting to have a bad feeling about this. He ignored Preston as he stood up next to him and dusted himself off.

“Then what?” he asked. In response Neil just pointed above them. Before Max could move he heard a strangled noise next to him. Looking over, he saw a red faced Preston staring at the door frame above them. Max slowly tilted his head, fearing the worst. 

He never thought that he could be annoyed by a twig, but he had seen weirder things over the summer, so he guessed it was possible. He and Preston stared at the offending branch hanging over their heads, both trying to figure out what they wanted to do. Nikki was still laughing, while Neil was still sitting there snickering and Nerris simply grinned at them. Max was figuring out what to say when suddenly, unexpectedly, Preston was the first one to speak. 

“No,” he said. “That’s not happening.” Max looked at him, finding him glaring at Nerris.

Preston couldn’t believe it. It was pretty obvious that Nikki and Nerris had set this up. He tried to mouth  _ ‘This isn’t funny’ _ at her, but wasn’t sure if it had gone through. Finally he turned to address the issue. 

“Max look-” was all he got out before all of a sudden there was a face pressed to his own. Preston didn’t have time or the mental capacity to close his eyes. He simply stared at Max’s scrunched eyes, trying to process the sight. 

Max, on the other hand, was counting in his head, attempting to distract himself from the fact that he was  _ kissing Preston _ . He counted to three before stepping back, trying to ignore Preston’s red face as well as the burning he felt in his own cheeks. He walked away, flopping down next to Neil before glaring at Nikki, hissing out  _ “I’ll get you back for this.” _ She just grinned at him, throwing his sweater into his face. Preston just stood in the doorway for another moment before shaking his head. Turning, he stalked back to where Nerris was.

“You didn’t even need Harrison, did you?”

Nerris only smirked at him before taking another bite of her potatoes.


End file.
